Liquid compositions comprising a hydrophobic phase, e.g., oil phase are known. Typically, such compositions comprise either at least a small amount of surfactant (to help stabilize hydrophobic component), at least a certain amount of hydrophobic phase/oil (i.e., at least 15%) or both.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,645,511 and 6,716,440, both to Aronson et al., for example, both disclose wet skin compositions comprising an aqueous phase containing dispersion stabilizer and a structured oil phase. All examples comprise at least some amount of surfactant or, in the only example where there is not at least some surfactant emulsifier (see, for example, Example 8H at column 27-28, Table 8 of U.S. Pat. No. 6,645,511), at least 15% oil. Also, the oil phase is always structured. In at least one embodiment of the subject invention, the emollient or hydrophobic phase is not structured.
Other references disclosing liquid compositions comprising a hydrophobic phase and a surfactant include U.S. Pat. No. 6,780,826 to Zhang et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 6,998,382 to Yang et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,699,488 to Deckner discloses liquid compositions comprising high internal phase emulsions (e.g., hydrocarbon oils, waxes, silicones, etc. as defined). These skin containing compositions must comprise at least 20% oil.
Use of some surfactant and/or relatively higher amounts of oil was believed necessary to achieve compositions which are stable. By stable is meant that the is emulsion will not phase separate when kept in storage at 40° C. for at least two weeks, preferably at least 50° C. for three months.
Unexpectedly, applicants have found that use of structurants (e.g., cross-linked acrylate/methacrylate polymers such as Carbopol®) in the aqueous phase allows preparation of stable compositions without surfactant and using relatively modest amounts of hydrophobic phase (e.g., oil).
Absence of surfactant can be beneficial in that there is no interaction between surfactant and hydrophobic phase, thereby allowing preparation of relatively clear or transparent aqueous gels. This in turn allows ingredients to be used which may provide visual effects marketable to consumer. In addition, use of lower amounts of oil results in cost savings.